


Aziraphale's new bike by Quakerlass

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aziraphale's new bike by Quakerlass

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

 

Aziraphale's new bike by Quakerlass

  
Summary: Just a short 100 word drabble.  
Aziraphale has bought a bike.  
Categories: General Fanfic, Drabbles Characters:  None  
Genres:  Humour  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 104 Read: 240  
Published: 01 May 2012 Updated: 01 May 2012

 

 

* * *

Crowley stared at Aziraphale's latest purchase with undisguised disgust.

"But my dear it's so practical for London."

"Angel it's a girl's bike."

"Why is it a girls bike?"

"Az its pink and it's got a basket on the front."

"I thought that would be useful for carrying the bread when we go to feed the ducks."

Crowley looked at him in horror "I'm not going anywhere with you if you've got that, that thing with you" and he turned his back.

In less than two weeks they were in the park with the bike and a picnic.

 

 

End Notes:

Comments welcome

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=509>


End file.
